Be Careful
by odes
Summary: Kebencian pada seseorang telah menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan. Balas dendam menjadi satu-satunya jalan yang dipilih. Bagaimana caranya dia membalaskan dendam pada salah satu pewaris klan Uchiha? dan ada apa dengan hubungan 2 bersaudara pewaris klan penguasa Konoha tersebut? #SasuSakuIta #AU #DLDR #RnR? arigatou :* CHAP 5 udah UP looh !
1. Chapter 1

**#BeCarefull!**

 **M for Lime/Lemon. Some of Violence scene. Verbal Abuse**

 **SasuSakuIta.**

 **Romance, hurts/comfort**

 **Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#Bini Pertama Canon Uchiha Itachi**

 **odes**

 **#warning : AU, abalness, hanya ide selintas saat break istirahat siang ;***

 **-00000-**

Pemuda tampan itu tampak terengah memburu puncak kenikmatan sesaat yang akan digapainya sebentar lagi. Gerakan tubuhnya makin cepat dan erotis. Sementara gadis yang pasrah dibawah kuasanya justru menangis dan tampak tidak menikmati permainan penuh nafsu birahi ini.

Pemuda itu mengerang, gadis itu terisak semakin kencang. Puncak klimaks dari nafsu kelelakiannya tuntas sudah! Dia sudah lega saat syahwatnya terpuaskan dengan permainan ini. Namun tidak begitu bagi sang gadis dengan suraian merah jambu itu.

Sesaat setelah menyemburkan cairan kehidupannya ke rahim sang gadis, pemuda itu beranjak menjauh dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Langkahnya terhuyung, seperti orang yg terlalu banyak menenggak minuman keras yang memabukkan diri.

Sang gadis merah jambu terus menerus terisak. Dia berusaha menggapai pakaiannya yang sudah berantakan entah kemana. Gemetar, dia berusaha memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Sang pemuda dengan helaian yang mencuat dari belakang itu tampak keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya bertelanjang dada saja. Sementara handuk putih tipis menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan balutan sepasang onyx yang memerah karena mabuk. Seringai mesum kembali terukir di wajahnya yang tampan sempurna. Pemuda itu mendekati sang gadis merah muda lagi.

Gadis itu bergerak menghindar karena ketakutan. Bibirnya berulang kali mencicitkan permohonan agar sang pemuda menjauh. Namun diabaikan. Pemuda dengan helaian raven itu terus merangsek maju. Mendekatinya. Bagai singa lapar yang melihat daging segar.

"Kenapa kau sudah berpakaian, sayang?!" ujar pemuda itu lembut namun terdengar bagai suara iblis di telinga sang gadis.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu untuk ronde kedua.." ujar sang pemuda lagi sambil menghimpit tubuh sang gadis merah muda.

Gadis itu menangis kembali. Namun airmatanya diabaikan oleh pemuda yang kembali dikuasai hawa nafsunya itu.

-0000-

6 kali!

6 kali pemuda raven itu memperkosanya!

6 kali pemuda itu memuaskan hasrat kelelakian pada tubuh indahnya. Isak tangisnya, ucap permohonannya, diabaikan oleh sang pemuda tampan yang bagaikan iblis bejat di matanya.

Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal ini? Dia hanya seorang pekerja di hotel yang bertugas membersihkan kamar sang pemuda. Tapi kenapa pemuda yang layaknya tuan muda itu justru tega menggoreskan noda pada kewanitaannya?

Berjuta kali dia menangis, hingga airmatanya rasanya kering. Namun tetap saja tak melegakan.

Beribu kali dia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air. Agar noda itu hilang. Namun kenapa rasanya tak juga membersihkan?

Kau jahat lelaki! Kau sangat kejam! Kau tidak berkeprikemanusiaan!

Karena itu.., baiklah. Aku akan menjadi sang dewi pembalas dendam! Akan kuseret kau ke neraka jahanam bersamaku. Akan ku tabuh sendiri genderang kehancuranmu.

Mari kita hancur bersama, hingga lebur tanpa sisa..,

-0000-

*sebulan kemudian,

Sasuke berjalan angkuh memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tegur sapa, salam hormat dari berbagai orang yang dilewatinya sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Langkahnya tergesa namun tetap memanarkan aura seorang tuan muda dengan sempurna.

BRAK!

Pemuda raven dengan helaian yang mencuat layaknya chicken butt itu membuka pintu keras. Namun seseorang di dalam ruangan tampak acuh saja.

Seorang pemuda dengan ketampanan yang serupa dengannya. Helaian raven yang sama. Sepasang onyx yang serupa. Mereka bagaikan pinang di belah dua.

Dia adalah kakak dari Sasuke. Seorang pemimpin tertinggi Taka Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi masa depan. Segala jenis peralatan dan gadget yang dibuat oleh Taka Corp selalu yang terdepan di bidangnya.

"Aniki! Kenapa kau mencabut jabatanku sebagai _general manager_ ?!" Sahut Sasuke marah sambil menggebrak meja. Sementara sang kakak yang diajak bicara hanya terpaku pada dokumen-dokumen yg harus di tandatanganinya.

"Kau tidak bekerja dengan baik,.."jawab Itachi datar. Onyxnya sama sekali tak menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ini juga Uchiha! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja memecatku, Aniki!" teriak pemuda itu kalap.

"Aku pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan ini..."

"Kau...!?"

"Bawa dia keluar!" Perintah Itachi pada seorang pengawal pribadinya yang berdiri disudut ruangan. Pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu selalu berada dekat dengan Itachi dan tak pernah jauh dari sang tuan muda. Dia adalah Sai. Seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang akan menghabisi siapapun atas perintah sang sulung Uchiha.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tangkas, Sai menyeret bungsu Uchiha itu keluardari ruangan tuannya. Dan langsung membungkuk hormat sebagai permintaan maaf kemudian kembali ke ruangan.

"Aku tidak terima, Aniki! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" maki Sasuke kasar di depan ruangan kakaknya. Perbuatannya itu mengundang perhatian dari para pekerja lainnya.

"Aaarrrghhhh! Siaalll!" Ujar pemuda raven itu sambil mengebrak dan membuang seluruh isi sebuah meja yang ada di depannya.

-00000-

Malam harinya,

Kehidupan malam adalah sesuatu yang biasa dan akrab dijalani sang Uchiha muda. Setiap malamnya selalu dihabiskan ditempat yang mampu memanjakan dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Minuman beralkohol yang memabukkan, obat-obatan terlarang, wanita sebagai pemuas birahinya dan hiburan dewasa yang mampu menambah semangatnya.

Tapi malam ini Sasuke tampak tak bersemangat. 5 orang gadis cantik dengan pakaian seksi dan dandanan cukup menonjol itu hanya diabaikan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Vodca canberry kesukaannya pun nyaris tak disentuh. Semua karena kejadian tadi pagi yang belum dapat hilang dari bayangannya.

Dia dipecat! Jabatannya sebagai general manager hilang sudah. Padahal sang atasan adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi dengan alasan kinerja buruk, dia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Memang sebulan terakhir dia jarang sekali masuk kerja. Dia hanya menghabiskan harinya di hotel tempatnya menginap. Pesta seks, pesta minuman keras menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya selama ini. Dia merasa tak perlu takut kehilangan jabatan hanya karena statusnya sebagai putra bungsu sang pemilik perusahaan dan juga adik dari pemimpin tertinggi Taka Corp.

Sang gadis berpenampilan seronok itu mendekati Sasuke. Menempelkan tubuh sintalnya kepada sang pemuda. Lalu bibirnya memulai penjelajahannya di leher sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendorongnya pelan. Hari ini dia tak bersemangat bercinta. Atau sekedar menikmati hiburan sesaat.

Dia bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju mobil sportnya dipacunya kencang karena jalan yang cukup lengang. Hingga tiba-tiba.

 _CKIIITTT_

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya dalam2. Dia merasa baru saja menabrak sesuatu, atau... seseorang!

Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menemukan seorang gadis telah terkapar di jalan.

Tercekat, cemas dan ketakutan, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu. Helaian merah mudanya tampak jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat dan menyibak rambutnya.

Gadis itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Ketakutan aksinya akan ketahuan orang lain, Sasuke dengan langkah terburu menggendong sang gadis dan menaruhnya di kursi belakang mobil.

 _BINGGO! One touch down!_

Permainan baru akan dimulai, Tuan Muda Sasuke Uchiha..

Gadia itu menyimpan sebuah senyum yang dikulumnya. Bagian 1 dari rencana balas dendamnya telah sukses dilaksanakan.

 _ **Tunggulah kehancuranmu. Seperti kau telah menghancurkan hidup dan harga diriku sebagai wanita~**_

-00000-

TO BE CONTINUE

BACOTAN AUTHOR :

Heeyy, thanks buat kalian yang selama ini selalu bawel dan nanyain kapan odes apdet lagi yaahh berkat paksaan kalian *paksaan dalam arti positif* odes kembali mempublish karya lagi disini :D

Author labil? Wwkwkkwk terserah deh mau bilang apa. Kalo gak suka yaa gak usah di open tab jg gapapaa kok

Fict odes yang lain jg gak bakal discon kok. Tenang aja. Kalian bakal baca sampe tamat meski gak tempeh tamatnya kapan. see you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**#BeCarefull!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rated M for Lime/Lemon. Some of violence scene. Verbal Abuse**

 **SasuSakuIta**

 **Romance, hurts/confort**

 **Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#Warning : 17+! AU, Abalness, pengisi jam istirahat !**

 **-00000-**

Apa yang mengasyikan dari permainan yang targetnya sudah hancur duluan?

Gadis merah jambu itu menggeliat saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tertidur cukup nyaman di kamar yang besar dan berarsitektur klaksik ini. Kamar seluas ini untuk sebuah kamar tamu telah menegaskan seperti apa besarnya rumah dan ruangan pribadi milik sang empunya rumah.

Sakura terduduk diam di ranjang yang empuk itu. Tangannya masih menggeliat kesana-kemari. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang dirasakan tubuhnya setelah 3 hari berakting layaknya orang yang kehilangan kesadaran.

Selama 3 hari itu, Sakura telah mengawasi keadaan. Tidak, sebenarnya sejak kejadian memilukan yang menimpanya sebulan lalu, dia telah menyelidiki siapa pemuda yang tega menorehkan noda pada kewanitaannya malam itu. Dan ternyata jawaban dari hasil investigasinya sendiri cukup membuatnya tercengang. Orang yang menjadi targetnya adalah seorang Tuan Muda, putra bungsu dari salah satu klan ternama di Konoha, klan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Rasa terkejut, rasa tak percaya diri akan aksi balas dendam sempat menyergapnya mengingat status sang lawan sebagai seorang Tuan Muda dari klan terkenal. Tapi bukankah akan lebih mudah jika menjatuhkan buah yang berada di pohon yang tinggi? Dan akan lebih menyakitkan bagi sang tuan muda jika disingkirkan secara keji dari klan nya sendiri.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Pagi ini… seseorang akan menemuinya. Seseorang yang penting. Yaitu kakak semata wayang Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

Sulung Uchiha itu ingin bertemu dengannya. Untuk menegosiasikan kompensasi yang akan didapatnya akibat tabrakan yang dilakukan sang adik, Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum licik sambil mematut bayangannya melalui cermin.

Uang? Kekuasaan? Dia tidak butuh semua itu. Dia hanya ingin menyaksikan putra bungsu dari klan yang menguasai pasar perdagangan alat-alat teknologi terkini itu terpuruk dalam jurang kehancuran.

Dan itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya sang dewi api pembalas dendam sudah datang…

 _ **Aku akan membuatmu menari di atas bara api… aku akan membuatmu tenggelam dalam lahar benci… hingga kau tak mungkin bangkit dan menemukan bentukmu lagi…**_

 **-00000-**

Pemuda berambut raven sepanjang punggung itu duduk tenang di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Tindak tanduknya benar-benar mencerminkan didikan kelas satu khas seorang pewaris klan besar.

Pemuda dengan ketampanan yang serupa dengan adik bungsunya itu terlihat menatapnya tajam di balik balutan _onyx_ sempurnanya. Tatapannya begitu tenang namun seolah ingin menarik siapapun untuk terjebak masuk dalam pusarannya.

Sakura melirik sekilas pemuda berambut hitam dengan dandanan rapi yang selalu mengawal kemana pun sang tuan muda pergi. Tampaknya dia merupakan _bodyguard_ kepercayaan dari sang Tuan Muda.

"Langsung saja Nona Haruno… apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Itachi sembari melipat tangannya di pangkuan. Gaya khas yang ditampilkan seorang tuan muda dari klan ternama.

"Aku ingin pekerjaan. Dan sebuah tempat tinggal…" jawab Sakura langsung. Tanpa ragu. _Emerald_ nya menantang sepasang _onyx_ sempurna itu.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah mnendapatkannya untukmu. Sebutkan saja perusahan yang ingin kau masuki…" ujar sang sulung Uchiha dengan raut meremehkan. Semua semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bagi sang pewaris klan itu.

" _Taka Corporation_ …" jawab Sakura tegas. Jawaban yang membuat _onyx_ sang tuan muda membelalak.

" _Taka Corp_ tidak sembarangan merekrut orang. Agaknya sulit bagi orang sepertimu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya untuk masuk ke perusahaan kami…" jelas Itachi langsung. Prosedur penerimaan karyawan di perusahaan itu memang sulit ditembus oleh orang biasa. Apalagi dengan kemampuan rata-rata dan abominabel seperti gadis itu.

"Kau pemimpin tertinggi _Taka Corp_ kan? Apa sulitnya bagimu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya memasukkan orang ke perusahaan itu hanya dengan jabatanku…" jawab Itachi lagi. _Onyx_ nya menyambar _emerald_ Sakura seketika. Sempat ada rasa berdesir yang aneh, mungkin dia merasa takut juga pada sang tuan muda sulung dan pengawalnya yang terlihat bagai patung tak bernyawa.

"Kalau begitu… apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum menggoda. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Itachi. Sai, sang bodyguard tampak akan menghalangi namun tangan sang tuan muda memberi isyarat untuk membiarkan Sakura mendekat padanya.

Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu mendekat dan dengan berani duduk di pangkuan sang sulung Uchiha. Meski sempat kaget dengan aksi nekat gadis itu, namun toh Itachi membiarkannya saja.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak sang tuan muda. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Hingga gadis itu dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang Uchiha.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya, hingga nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, Tuan Muda…" ujarnya lembut. Itachi dapat merasakan aroma cherry yang menguar dari bibir ranum gadis cantik di depannya ini.

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum puasnya. Gadis ini sungguh berani dan nekat. Melakukan hal yang mungkin tabu bagi spara gadis pada umumnya. Kenekatannya itu membuat sang sulung Uchiha tertarik padanya.

"Kalau begitu… kita sepakat!" jawab sang pewaris Uchiha dengan nada final. Sakura mengulum kembali tawa kemenangannya.

Satu langkah lagi, sebelum semua aksi balas dendamnya menjadi nyata…~

 **-00000-**

Sebuah tangan melambai ke arahnya. Dia pun dengan sigap bangkit berdiri dan segera menghampiri orang tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Air putih..." suara itu singkat memerintahnya. Sementara sepasang _onyx_ sempurnanya terlalu sibuk menekuri lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang tampak penting di hadapannya hingga sama sekali tak menoleh saat berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Segera... Tuan muda~ ." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk patuh. Diambilkan segelas air putih dan dibawakan menuju meja kerja Itachi. Pemuda tampan itu langsung menenguk habis isinya tanpa sisa.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu juga tampak sigap mengelap sudut bibir yang tampak basah milik sang sulung Uchiha yang kini telah resmi menjadi bosnya. Itachi hanya menyunggingkan senyum sekilasnya saja sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih.

Sakura kembali ke mejanya. Tatapan matanya selalu tertuju pada sang tuan muda. Memang seperti itulah pekerjaannya. Itachi membiarkannya menjadi sekretaris pribadinya, yang artinya harus melayani semua kebutuhan yang dia inginkan dalam sekejap mata.

Saat sang Tuan Muda masih tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura meminta ijin untuk keluar ruangan sebentar. Dia tak perlu khawatir karena ada Sai sang bodyguard di dalam sana yang menjaga Tuan mereka.

Dia membawa kakinya berkeliling perusahaan besar ini. Di depan sebuah ruangan, langkahnya terhenti. Ruangan itu tertera nama Sasuke Uchiha sebagai _general manager_. Lalu kemana sang bungsu klan ternama itu? Apa dia sibuk meniduri banyak wanita sehingga lupa masuk kerja?

Sakura membelai lembut papan nama itu. Senyuman sinis terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Sayangku.., apa mengasyikannya balas dendamku jika kau sudah hancur terlebih dulu? Tenang sayang. Akan kubawa kau sampai puncak teratas segala yang kau inginkan. Untuk selanjutnya... akan kubuat kau merangkak di bawah kakiku!"

Sakura kembali dan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan sebuah hadiah untuk Sasuke di dalam sana.

-00000-

Sementara itu,

Di dalam mobil sport keluaran terbaru milik sang bungsu Uchiha yang terparkir manis di lantai basement perusahaan, terdengar suara erangan dan desahan bersamaan dengan deru nafas yang saling memburu.

"Aaahhhh...aaaahhhh..."

"Aaaahhh lebih cepat, Sasuke- _sama_! Aaaahhhh.."

"Aaaaahhhhhhnnnnn~..." puncak erangan nikmat itu terdengar 15 menit sejak pergumulan 2 orang berlainan jenis itu di dalam mobil. Sang pemuda _raven_ dengan helaian mencuat ke belakang itu tampak mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang berantakan sementara sang gadis berpenampilan sexy itu masih terkulai lemas di atas pangkuannya.

Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan permainan mengasyikan mereka. Di dalam mobil, di lantai basement kantor pun tak jadi masalah bagi keduanya. Yang penting, hasrat mereka sudah tersalurkan dan terpuaskan.

Gadis itu kembali mengenakan underwearnya yang berantakan akibat di buang sembarangan oleh pemuda yang dikuasai nafsu birahinya saat pergumulan panas mereka tadi. Sementara sang pemuda dengan dinginnya justru setengah menyeret paksa sang gadis yang baru saja menjadi lawan dari permainan dewasa mereka untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

Dikeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet tebalnya. Kemudian diberikan paksa kepada gadis itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget dan nanar dari gadis cantik itu, sang tuan muda bungsu melangkah pergi dengan angkuhnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya. Meski jabatannya sebagai _general manager_ sudah dicabut oleh kakak semata wayangnya, namun sang bungsu Uchiha tetap mengklaim ruangan itu menjadi daerah kekuasannya.

Dia masuk dan segera terduduk lemas di kursinya. Permaian pemuas syahwat tadi memang menguras tenaganya, namun juga membuatnya merasa bersemangat. Gadis cantik yang tadi menjadi pemuas birahinya merupakan karyawan magang di kantor ini sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

Bukankah sudah biasa jika seorang bos terlibat skandal dengan sekretaris pribadinya? Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Bahkan jika gadis itu tak terima dan mengadukannya pada pihak luar, Sasuke yakin dapat membungkamnya. Karena dia seorang Uchiha.

Saat itu sang tuan muda bungsu baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu diatas meja kerjanya. Dan itu adalah celana dalam berenda milik seorang wanita!

 **-0000000-**

Sakura berjalan mengikuti kemanapun sang Tuan Muda sulung melangkah. Begitupun saat kembali pulang ke kediaman Uchiha yang super besar dan mewah, gadis itu harus tetap menjaga langkahnya agar terus berada di belakang sang Tuan Muda

Di depan kamar pribadinya pemuda tampan dengan helaian _raven_ sepanjang punggung itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sai, kau boleh beristirahat. Haruno.. kau masuklah… " titah sang tuan muda. Meski kaget, Sakura tetap menjalankan perintah sulung klan ternama itu.

Kamar itu begitu luas. Dan terkesan bersih juga steril. Barang-barang tertata rapi tanpa ada satu pun yang berantakan. Kesan mewah namun minimalis dan maskulin kental terasa.

Tanpa basa basi, Itachi menanggalkan jas yang selalu digunakannya. Menyisakan kemeja flanel hitam dibaliknya.

"Bukalah..."ujar Tuan Muda sulung itu sambil mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja hitamnya...

 **-0000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUE~**

 **BACOT TIMES :Dv**

Aaaa~ pertama-tama Odes harus ucapin makasih buat Minna no Readers yang udah menyempatkan ngebaca karya "sampah" ini dan berjuta #halah# terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah meramaikan kolom komentar :* ucapan kangen sama karya "sampah" Odes, ucapan selamat datang kembali, yaahh pokoknya makasiihh yaa

Fic ini sebenernya cerita lama yang muncul kembali karena foldernya baru ketemu, jadi kalo dibilang nambah utang, yaahh bisa dibilang gitu bisa juga enggak. Yaahh pokoknya selama kalian bisa enjoy sama ceritanya, silahkan dibaca. Tapi kalo ngerasa ini cuma karya "sampah" yang nyakitin mata dan hati kalian yang ngebaca, yaa silahkan klik back

Oohhiiyaakk, next apdetan yaa odes baru bisa nyapa kalian satu per satu :* maaf karena sekarang waktunya agak… mepet #ceeeilaahh# jadi kalo ada yang perlu kalian tanyakan, PM dan kolom komentar selalu terbuka.

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya

With Love

#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi

Odes


	3. Chapter 3

**#BeCarefull !**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rated M for Lime/Lemon. Some of violence scene. Verbal Abuse**

 **SasuSakuIta**

 **Naruto punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, hurts/comfort**

 **#Warning : NC-17, PWP, DLDR! Kalo ada yang yang dirasa gak cocok, KLIK BACK yaa** **tau kan tombolnya :***

 **#BiniPertamaCanonUntukSelamanya Uchiha Itachi**

 **odes**

 **-0000000-**

"Bukalah.. " ujar Itachi sambil mulai melepas kancing kemeja flanel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sakura sempat tercekat mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir bos nya. Apakah pemuda tampan itu ingin bercinta dengannya?

Namun gadis itu segera mengenyahkan ragu. Bagi gadis yang kehormatannya sudah koyak seperti dirinya, tak akan ada beda jika dia kembali bercinta dengan pria lain. Toh rasanya sama saja. Lagipula ini demi memuluskan rencananya menjatuhkan adik semata wayang sang Tuan Muda.

Sakura mulai melepaskan kancing _turtle blouse_ yang dikenakannya. Baru satu kancing atas yang terlepas, tatapan sulung Uchiha itu mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno ?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tak mengerti. Mengapa gadis merah muda itu melepaskan kancing kemejanya?

Kali ini gadis cantik itulah yang memandanginya seolah dia adalah _alien_ yang baru tiba di bumi. Sang Tuan Muda baru sadar ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Maksudku, bukalah sepatumu..." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sakura merasa wajahnya panas karena malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa salah menyangka seperti ini?

Gadis merah muda itu menuruti kata-kata Tuan nya tersebut. Begitu pula saat pemuda tampan itu memintanya mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi besar yang biasanya menjadi tempat pemuda itu bersantai.

Tanpa bertanya dan basa basi, Itachi menarik kaki Sakura ke pangkuannya. Kemudian, tangannya dengan sigap membuka laci meja tempat dia menyimpan segala obat-obatan. Diusapkannya sebuah kapas yang sudah diberi cairan steril dan obat merah ke bagian tumit gadis itu yang tampak terluka.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura atau menahannya. Jika sakit, kau boleh bicara kapan saja padaku." ujar Itachi serius tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis cantik yang sedang dia rawat lukanya.

Sakura menatap pemuda ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Muda Uchiha itu begitu memperhatikannya dengan mengetahui bagian kakinya ada yang terluka?

"Aku melihatmu berjalan sambil menahan sakit. Aku tahu itu pasti karena kau tidak terbiasa menggunakan _top toe_ seperti itu..." kali ini _onyx_ sempurna itu menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan seolah mengejek, namun Sakura tak merasa tersinggung dibuatnya. Dia malah merasa terharu, pewaris klan ternama itu bgitu memperhatikan para pegawainya.

Apa ini hanya cara pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ sepanjang punggung itu untuk merayunya? Jika iya, caranya hampir berhasil membuatnya luluh dengan momen romantis yang tak bisa dinikmati oleh sembarang orang tersebut. Dia gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang sempat menghinggapinya. Dia harus fokus pada rencana semula.

Dia belum lama mengenal pemuda ini. Sejak awal berjumpa memang ada kesan yang berbeda dari sang sulung Uchiha dibanding adik bungsunya yang berkelakuan buruk itu.

Sebuah rencana muncul di kepala nya. Bagaimana jika dia uji saja Tuan Muda satu ini? Apa benar beda atau justru sama saja bejatnya seperti adiknya?

Selesai mengobati kaki gadis merah muda itu, Itachi berangkat bangkit dari duduknya. Namun langsung ditahan cepat oleh Sakura yang menarik kembali tangannya hingga jatuh terduduk di tempat semula.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu bergerak merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang sulung Uchiha. Dia kembali duduk di pangkuan sang tuan muda hingga roknya tersingkap naik. Memamerkan pahanya yang putih mulus tanpa sedikitpun noda dan cacat disana.

Itachi kaget dengan perbuatan Sakura. Gadis itu selalu saja melakukan hal yang menerobos tabu para gadis pada umumnya.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu, kau boleh menggunakan aku sepuasmu Tuan Muda..." ujar gadis itu dengan suara lembut yang terdengar menantang dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir yang meninggalkan rasa manis buah _cherry_ di bibir sang Uchiha sulung tersebut.

Sakura merasa kaget saat Itachi jutru mendorongnya menjauh dan melepaskan tubuh mereka yang sudah menempel erat. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ganjil di matanya.

"Lain kali tawaranmu akan ku pertimbangkan,Haruno. Sekarang aku lelah..." tolak Itachi halus. Sakura terperangah. Jadi sulung Uchiha itu menolaknya? Apa dia kurang cantik? Kurang sexy? Kurang menantang?

"Besok pagi, akan ada rapat direksi utama. Tugasmu adalah membawa Sasuke ke _Taka Corp_ besok pagi pukul 10 tepat. Memang tidak akan mudah, tapi kau bisa kan melakukannya?!" Tanya tuan muda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sakura mengangguk hati-hati. Kemudian dia segera pamit undur diri dari kamar sang Tuan Muda sulung itu.

'Untung saja aku dapat mengendalikan diri dari pesonamu, Haruno. Mungkin jika Sasuke-lah yang di posisiku, dia pasti takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini dan melukai kewanitaanmu...' desah Itachi dalam hati.

 **-00000000-**

Malam ini dia bermimpi...

Kejadian buruk yang menimpanya sebulan yang lalu ternyata masih membayangi. Meski sudah sebulan berlalu sejak peristiwa mengerikan itu, namun hingga kini Sakura masih dapat merasakan semuanya dengan kasar sang pemuda, hembusan nafasnya yang panas dan terengah, isak tangis dan ucap permohonannya yang dianggap angin lalu saja, hingga erangan erotis yang keluar dari bibir sensual Tuan Muda bungsu klan ternama itu saat mengukir noda di atas tubuhnya.

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Dia tak mempunyai daya untuk menghentikan dan melawan. Atau berharap belas kasih sang bungsu Uchiha untuk menghentikan aksinya. Rasanya persis seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.

Sakura terengah saat terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya memburu dan _emerald_ nya terlihat membelalak kaget. Sudah sebulan berlalu, namun dia masih saja memimpikan kejadian itu. Rasanya seperti noda yang digurat di atas kulitnya dan takkan pernah bisa hilang.

Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia teringat tugasnya untuk membawa sang pemuda yang telah tega menodai kegadisannya itu dalam sebuah rapat penting hari ini jam 10 tepat.

Sakura berdiri tepat di depan kaca indah bergaya _versailles_ itu. Diamati bayangan wajah dan tubuhnya yang terpantul lewat cermin. Sebuah senyum sinis terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, sayangku..."ujarnya sambil mengibaskan helaian merah muda panjangnya, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-0000-

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu perlahan. Ruangan besar itu merupakan kamar pribadi sang Uchiha bungsu. Sakura harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjemput dan membawa sang bungsu Uchiha itu untuk pergi ke _Taka Corp_ untuk sebuah rapat direksi yang tampak penting.

Sakura mendapati sang tuan muda baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya yang polos hanya berbalut kimono handuk. Helaian raven chicken buttnya tampak basah. Melihat semua itu, gadis merah muda itu merasa keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Sambil menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya, Sakura berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha.

"Biar saya bantu, Tuan Muda..." saat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah bersiap memakai kemejanya.

"Kau... gadis yang ku tabrak malam itu, bukan?!" Pemuda itu mengenali helaian merah muda gadis dihadapannya sebagai korban kecelakaan yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Iya Tuan Muda. Dan berkat kebaikan hati Tuan Muda Itachi, kini saya bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya. " jawab Sakura sembali memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang menggoda untuk menyembunyikan tawa sinisnya. Pemuda itu mengenalinya hanya sebatas korban tabrakan saja, bukan gadis yang telah direnggut kesuciannya oleh sang pemuda. Tentu saja karena saat melakukan tindakan asusila itu di kamar hotel, Sasuke tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, pemuda itu tampak biasa saja dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Rapatnya jam 10 kan ?"tanya Sasuke padanya sambil memakai kemeja biru dengan dibantu oleh Sakura.

"Ya Tuan Muda. Ddan kita tidak boleh telat..." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

 _ **Tapi sayangnya kau akan telat datang kesana sayangku.. takkan kubiarkan kau datang begitu saja dan mencapai posisimu lagi. Kau harus jatuh ke neraka bersamaku !**_

Saat membantu mengancingkan kemeja sang Tuan Muda bungsu, Sakura dengan sengaja membusungkan dadanya sehingga terkadang dada mereka saling bergesekan. Dia sengaja melakukannya, dia memang ingin merangsang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri mulai tampak salah tingkah. Pandangan _onyx_ nya tak lepas menatap ke arah dada gadis itu dan belahannya yang menyembul menantang untuk dijelajahi. Sakura senang dengan respon Sasuke yang langsung merespon dan termakan jebakannya. Gadis itu melirik jam. Pukul 9 tepat. Artinya dia harus mengulur waktu satu jam lagi agar Sasuke datang terlambat ke rapat itu. Sakura tersenyum puas. Pemuda _raven chicken butt_ ini lebih mudah dijebak dari sang kakak.

Sakura berpura-pura berbalik badan. Dan dengan sengaja membuat posisi yang lebih merangsang sang Tuan Muda bungsu. Dia berpura-pura mengambil sepatu Sasuke yang berada di rak bawah. namun di mata pemuda yang mulai dikuasai hawa nafsunya, pose Sakura tadi sangatlah sexy dan menantang kelelakiannya .

 _Binggo!_ Dalam tatapan itu, Sakura dapat menangkap binar nafsu birahi yang mengkilat dan memuncak menuntut pemuasan. Sedikit lagi... pemuda itu akan jatuh ke pelukannya.

Saat kembali berbalik badan dan membawa sepatu Sasuke, gadis merah muda itu kembali berakting akan terjatuh sehingga Sasuke dengam sigap menangkapnya dan membuat mereka dalam posisi berhimpitan,

Bergesekan dengan gadis cantik itu Sasuke mulai merasa lupa diri. Syahwatnya sebagai lelaki ingin dimanjakan dan dia butuh belaian seorang wanita untuk dapat memuaskan hasratnya. Sekarang juga !

"Aaahh~ Maaf Tuan Muda..." desah Sakura pelan. Namun di telinga Sasuke, itu suara desahan paling _sexy_ dan mengalahkan desahan wanita mana pun yang pernah ditidurinya selama ini.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi! Dia mendekap Sakura erat dan mencari bibir ranum Sakura untuk dilumatnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain mulai meraba liar tubuh indah gadis itu. Mencari gundukan padat dan kenyal untuk diremas-remas.

Ada rasa jijik yang seketika menghinggapi Sakura dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Namun dia harus bertahan demi rencana balas dendamnya.

Dan karena memikirkan rencananya yang berjalan mulus, Sakura makin bersemangat dan berani untuk membalas ciuman panas Sasuke dan mengeksplor tubuh menawan pemuda _raven_ itu. Sakura membalas ciuman liar Sasuke, sementara sang pemuda _raven_ yang mulai kesetan oleh birahinya sendiri mulai mempreteli bajunya dan baju gadis yang tengah bergumul panas dengannya.

Sasuke terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Tubuh gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu sangat indah dan membangkitkan gairah kelelakiannya dengan cepat.

"Tak kusangka kau sangat indah, _Pinky_..." bisik Sasuke mesra sambil melumat daun telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit menggelinjang.

"Tapi rapatnya... Tuan Muda,.." desah Sakura pelan. Berpura-pura mengingatkan Sasuke akan rapat yang harus mereka datangi sebentar lagi.

"Persetan dengan rapat itu!" Maki Sasuke. Hawa nafsu telah membutakan pikiran dan akal sehatnya dan Sakura senang mendengarnya.

Sasuke membopong tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura ke ranjang pribadinya yang berukuran _king size_ tersebut

"Puaskan aku, _Pinky_! Baru kita datang ke rapat sialan itu!" Ujar Sasuke menggoda lalu menerkam tubuh indah sang gadis merah muda di atas pembaringan bagaikan singa yang kelaparan.

 _'Dengan senang hati.. tuan muda...'_ bisik Sakura sinis di dalam hati, sementara dari luar dia terlihat memasang senyum penuh pesonanya.

 **-000000000-**

3 jam!

Perlu waktu 3 jam sampai mereka menyelesaikan permainan dewasa mereka dan saling mereguk kepuasan, entah untuk kali ke berapa. Sasuke berjalan lemas namun terlihat sangat puas menuju ruang rapat dengan di dampingi oleh lawan dari permainan syahwat mereka beberapa saat lalu. Sakura sendiri tampak tetap enerjik baik di atas ranjang maupun sekarang saat mereka sudah tiba di _Taka Corp_.

"Apa rapatnya sudah dimulai?! "tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi sambil membuka pintu ruang pertemuan itu hingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak terlambat kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan angkuh sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat. Lalu dengan seenaknya dia duduk di tempat kosong yang seharusnya menjadi milik sang kakak, Itachi.

Karena saat itu break siang dan rapat dilanjutkan setelah jam makan, para petinggi dari Taka tinggal menunggu saja kehadiran pemimpin mereka yaitu Itachi Uchiha. Tuan Muda sulung keluarga Uchiha sekaligus orang yang digadang-gadangkan akan ditunjuk sebagai sang pewaris klan.

Namun Sasuke dengan seenaknya justru mengambil tempat sang kakak. Membuat gadis dehgan helaian merah muda yang berdiri di belakangnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis yang tak terbaca.

"Bisa kita mulai rapatnya?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu sambil bergaya layaknya seorang bos besar. Sikapnya terlihat tak sopan meski jajaran direksi dari _Taka Corp_ terdiri dari sosok yang jejang usianya lebih senior dari dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok pemimpin Taka yang sebenarnya. Itachi masuk dengan tindak tanduknya yang tenang. Sekalipun dia melihat adiknya yang sembrono dan tukang mencari masalah sudah datang, raut wajahnya tetap sama dinginnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik kedatangan kakak semata wayangnya melalui ujung iris _onyx_ nya. Lalu bibirnya mencibir ke arah lain dengan bola mata yang berputar seolah meremehkan sang kakak.

Itachi dengan tenang menghampiri kursinya yang tengah diduduki adiknya yang bengal. Melihat sang kakak hanya berdiri disampingnya tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari kursi itu.

"Terimakasih..."ujar Itachi tenang sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut melihat kesediaan adiknya untuk berdiri sendiri dari kursinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut kesal yang tergambar di wajah Tuan Muda bungsu klan Uchiha itu.

Sasuke duduk tak jauh dari Itachi, sementara Sakura dan Sai berdiri di belakang sang Tuan Muda sulung. Dan selalu siap sedia jika sang Tuan Muda membutuhkan mereka.

"Baiklah... karena Sasuke sudah datang, aku akan membahas soal masa depan Sasuke dengan Taka. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia sudah dipecat dari perusahaan. Namun dengan sebuah pertimbangan, Sasuke akan diterima kembali bekerja di sini..." penjelasan sang kakak telah mengukir senyuman lebar di wajah tampan pemuda dengan helaian _raven chicken butt_ itu.

"Tapi dengan syarat. Dia diturunkan menjadi pegawai biasa dan segala fasilitasnya sebagai seorang _General Manager_ akan dicabut!" Ujar Itachi tegas. Ucapan yang membuat Sasuke seketika meradang.

"APA?! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Bicara mu sudah seperti pewaris klan saja! Aku tidak terima kau memecatku dan aku juga tidak terima kau menurunkan jabatanku !" Maki pemuda tampan itu langsung. Seolah tidak peduli mereka sedang berada di mana. Sementara sang kakak hanya dingin saja menanggapinya seolah amarah Sasuke adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

"Kalau tidak setuju, kau boleh pergi sekarang..." ujar sulung Uchiha itu sambil menjentikkan tangannya ke arah pintu. Seolah memberitahu sang adik kemana arah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat murka. Dengan langkah yang dipenuhi amarah dia berjalan keluar. Namun tepat di hadapan kakaknya, pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu berhenti. _Onyx_ nya menatap sinis ke arah Itachi.

"Jangan lupa di mana posisimu seharusnya. Anak di luar nikah jangan berlagak seperti pewaris sejati Uchiha. Harusnya kau mati saja bersama Ibumu dulu !" Ucap Sasuke. Dingin dan sinis. Sebuah sindiran yang ditujukan pada Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke memang saudara se-Ayah namun berbeda Ibu. Saat belum memiliki keturunan, Ayah Sasuke, pewaris klan Uchiha sebelumnya, Fugaku Uchiha terlibat skandal perselingkuhan. Hasil dari perbuatan di luar norma itu adalah Itachi, sang putra sulung. Tak berapa lama sejak kelahiran Itachi, sang Nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha dinyatakan positif hamil hingga lahir lah buah hati mereka yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Secara darah, mereka sama-sama memiliki darah Uchiha. Hanya berbeda satu terlahir dari istri sah sang Uchiha, sementara yang satu lagi terlahir dari hubungan di luar norma.

Itachi berhasil mencapai posisinya saat ini sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Taka Corp pun berkat kerjas kerasnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak mengandalkan nama Uchiha yang disandang di punggungnya meski Taka adalah perusahaan pribadi milik Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Itachi dengan raut murka.

"Ayo kita pergi, _Pinky_...! Ajak sang Tuan Muda bungsu sambil menarik sebelah tangan gadis gadis berhelai merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari kakaknya. Setengah terseret, Sakura dengan terpaksa mengikutinya.

Namun sebelah tangannya yang lain segera ditangkap oleh sang sulung yang menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan ajak dia. Jangan libatkan orang lain dalam amarahmu!" Tegas Itachi. Sakura berbeda dengan gadis lain yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu berani menerobos tabu. Sang Tuan Muda hanya tak ingin gadis itu terluka oleh Sasuke seperti banyak dialami wanita disekitarnya.

 **-000000000000-**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE~**_

Haiii haiii~

Tengkyuuhh readers yang udah mau-maunya baca dan ngeripiu cerita ini :* apdetan kali ini cukup panjang dan Odes mau mengklarifikasi satu hal. Di chap 1 ada tulisan kalo Itachi saudara kandung Sasuke. Hal itu emang bener. Di chap ini kan dibilang kalo mereka satu Ayah tapi BEDA Ibu. Nah mereka tetep terhitung saudara kandung karena berasal dari benih yang sama. Lain cerita jika SAMA Ibu dan beda Ayah. Okee? Sampe sini ngerti kan maksud Odes?

Chap ini panjang loh sumpah :Dv awaass yaa yang masih ngomelin karena apdetannya pendek Odes aduin Mas Itachi loh :*

Sekarang waktunya balesan komentar Readers Tercinta :D check it out ( maaf sebelumnya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)

 **-JamueLumutan462 : heheheh, silahkan. Tengkyuu yahh sebelumnya udah mau follow en fav fic odes :***

 **-Bang Kise Ganteng : Odes juga mau liat bang~ #eeakkk #apaaninih?**

 **-SasuSakuIta18 : hehehehe, Odes juga suka**

 **-FiaaATiasRizqi : hahahaha, sebegitu gak relanya Sasuke jadi jahat kah? Sayangnya emang Sasu disini antagonis dan di chap ini udah dijelasin kenapa Sasu gak inget kalo cewe yang dia perkosa itu Saku.**

 **-Slacker Sasha : Karma Sasuke akan segera tiba :* jadi tunggu aja**

 **-Lightflower22 : wkwkwkw, tenang aja. Kan udah dibilang ini mah fic lama tapi foldernya baru nemu, soal fic lain mah emang pasti dilanjut kok :D**

 **-Cherryhamtaro : tengkyuu yahh dukungannya :***

 **-Kyuaiioe : hahahah Odes juga seneng :***

 **SHL7810 :eeakkk Puja nenek Lampir :* biar lu udah pensiun di fandom ini, gue seneng lu masih mau nyempetin nyampah dimari nek :* Cucu yang selalu durhaka sama elu, Bininya Itachi :D**

 **-Luca Marvel : Itachi ada hubungannya sama akyuu :***

 **Yoriko Yakodichan : hmmm, Crime nya? Maksudnya bagian perkosaan itu? Gak ada crime nya kok kalo selain itu maksudnya :D**

 **-Rizka Scorpiogirl : Odes juga geregetan nulisnya**

 **-dianarndraha : heheheh okee deh :* tengkyuuu yaahh diana :* tunggu aja fic yg lain**

 **-ayuniejung : wkwkwkw kesannya... TwT authornya kok yang pervert *eeehh**

 **-Fenna : aaiihhh tengkyuu Fenna. Jadi terhura :D**

 **-Guest : okee siap!**

 **Respitasari : maksudnya mau yang bagian nganuhnya lama kah? Wkwkwkw *eehhh maap yaak klo kecepetan**

 **-Lady Bloodie : apa kabar? Makasih loh senpai udah mau-maunya review** **emang susah dimengerti siholeh orang sekelas senpai TwT maafkan :D**

 **-zarachan : udah lanut, makasih :***

 **-beautifulcreature: hahahah, odes suka Itachi sih :* #BodoAmatamaGue wkwkwkwk**

 **-Asiyah Firdausi : weeehh? Nani? Enak aja! #NgumpetinItachiDalemKancut**

 **-Cherryma : hahahah makasihh loh :***

 **-undhot : udah :D**

 **-Frozen Queen : ahhahaha, maaf yaak kalo menurutmu kecepetan, tapi buat Odes sih usah cukuplah. :D**

 **-Eci : yang disini yang Hot duluan SasuSaku dulu nih :D ItaSakunya nyusul yaakk :D ntar ada alesannya kok kenapa ItaSaku gak bisa cepet-cepet. Sabar yaak :***

 **-Guest : udah lanjut :D**

 **-Daun Momiji : awass yaakk masih dibilang pendek** **hehehhee :***

 **-Vani : udah lanjut :***

 **-Mei 135 : udah dilanjut kok :* makasih yaaa**

 **-Cherry480 : hehehehe, makasih :* Odes akan usahakan. Yosshhh :D**

Fiiyuuhh,, okee deh,

Akhirnya sesi balesan Readers tercinta udah selesai :D

Terimakasih banyak atas kebaikan kalian meramaikan kolom komentar dan juga memberikan masukan-masukan.

Enjoy the story and Happy Reading :*


	4. Chapter 4

**#BeCarefull!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated M for Lime/Lemon, Some of Violence Scene and Verbal Abuse**

 **SasuSakuIta**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, hurts/comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#WARNING: NC-17, PWP, DLDR! No Copy Paste, Klik Back if this story don't suitable for you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#BiniPertamaCanonUntukSelamanya Uchiha Itachi**

 **odes**

 **-00000-**

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan langkah penuh amarah. Bahkan saat keluar, dia sengaja membantingnya keras-keras hingga pintu tersebut berderit nyaring. Namun semua yang berada di ruang rapat tersebut seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sang Uchiha bungsu yang emosional dan penuh gejolak, berbanding terbalik dengan sang Uchiha sulung.

Meski Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka, tanpa disadari tangan Itachi masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Lalu saat menyadari perbuatannya, yaitu tangannya yang masih melingkari jemari gadis merah muda itu, Itachi langsung melepaskannya dengan gerakan kikuk dan sedikit terburu.

Sang Tuan Muda sulung kembali memimpin rapat direksi dengan para petinggi _Taka Corp_. Sementara Sakura menatap sinis ke arah pintu meski Sasuke sudah jauh menghilang dari sana hingga bayangannya pun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

'Bodoh... kau memang si bodoh bermulut besar Tuan Muda Sasuke ! Tapi berkat mulut besarmu itu, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengirimmu ke dasar neraka...' ucapnya di dalam hati sambil menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya.

Saat sang Tuan Muda sulung tampak sibuk, Sakura dengan sengaja dan secara diam-diam pergi keluar ruangan untuk menemui Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu rupanya tengah berada di dalam ruangan terdahulunya kala menjabat sebagai _General Manager_. Sakura membuka pintu dengan penuh percaya diri tanpa merasa perlu ijin terlebih dulu pada sang pemilik ruangan.

"Ada apa, _Pinky_? Apa si sialan itu menyuruhmu kemari untuk mengusirku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik sambil mendelik ke arahnya. Namun Sakura justru membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menggoda.

"Tidak Tuan Muda Sasuke. Saya hanya ingin bicara..."

"Katakanlah !" Titah sang Uchiha cepat.

"Saya bisa mengembalikan Tuan Muda Sasuke di posisi semula…" ujar gadis itu penuh percaya diri. Sasuke mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Benarkah ?!" Tanya pemuda _raven_ itu sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan disertai senyuman yang dikulum.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya ? Keparat itu tidak akan semudah itu memberikan posisi ini padaku lagi.. " Geram Sasuke penuh emosi. _Onyx_ nya memandang ragu kea rah gadis bersurai pink tersebut..

"Tuan Muda hanya harus menuruti semua perkataan saya... Bagaimana?" Tawar Sakura disertai kerlingan manja.

Sasuke menatap gadis berhelai merah muda ini. Dia memang ragu sang kakak akan menerimanya di perusahaan kembali, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu serius dengan ucapannya.

' tak ada ruginya jika mempertaruhkan kesempatan pada gadis ini...' pikir Sasuke. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengikuti cara gadis ini saja.

"Baiklah..." jawab Sasuke dengan nada final.

Sakura mendekat ke arah sang bungsu Uchiha untuk mengajak bersalaman sebagai tanda kesepakatan, namun pemuda _raven_ dengan helaian yang mencuat ke belakang itu justru menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang gadis itu, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas bokong padat milik Sakura.

"Salaman sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , Pinky..." bisik Sasuke sambil menggigit cuping telinga Sakura. Dan gadis merah muda itu hanya tersenyum nakal ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sepakat Tuan Muda Sasuke..." desah Sakura erotis tepat di telinga sesaat sebelum bibir sang pemuda melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

 **-000000-**

Sakura menatap kasihan sosok Itachi yang tampak kelelahan setelah memimpin rapat yang berjalan cukup alot karena sifat sang Tuan Muda sulung yang menginginkan segalanya berjalan sempurna. Akhirnya rapat tersebut selesai tepat menjelang tengah malam.

Itachi terduduk di kursinya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara Sai sang _bodyguard_ menunggu di luar ruangan karena Itachi hanya sebentar ingin merapikan berkas yang masih tergeletak di meja ruang kerjanya.

Sakura pun dengan sigap membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di meja. Kemudian membawakan segelas air putih kepada sang Tuan Muda sulung.

Itachi menerima gelas air itu dan meneguk habis isinya.

"Haruno..." panggil Itachi dengan suara baritone dalamnya. Sakura menoleh dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

"Yaaa Tuan Muda..." Gadis merah muda itu menunggu sang Uchiha meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi saja Sasuke..." ujar sang sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka atau dinodai olehnya..." jawab Itachi saat Sakura memandanginya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya kenapa.

"Sasuke punya reputasi buruk dengan wanita. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi salah satu korban nya..."

 _Sudah terlambat Tuan Muda... Seharusnya kau memperingatkan hal ini padaku sebulan yang lalu. Sebelum pemuda brengsek itu mengoyak harga diri dan kegadisanku. Sekarang semua sudah terlambat._

Namun Sakura tetap menjalankan perannya dengan berpura-pura terharu mendengar perkataan sulung Uchiha itu. Bahkan gadis itu dengan berani menarik kursi yang tengah diduduki sang pewaris Uchiha dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tuan Muda sangat baik dan perhatian..." goda Sakura dengan nada manja. Itachi hanya mendiamkan aksinya.

"Sebagai balas budi, ijinkan saya..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Itachi lembut. Bibir bawah gadis itu bergerak, menari di atas bibir Itachi yang terasa sedikit menyusup dan berusaha menjajah setiap bagian bibir sang Uchiha sulung

Meski kaget, Itachi tidak menolak ciuman Sakura. Juga saat tangan gadis itu menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan geraskan sensual dan menggoda.

"Sentuh aku Tuan Muda Itachi..." tangan Sakura membimbing tangan Itachi untuk menyentuh area sensitifnya sebagai wanita.

Namun Itachi segera menarik tangannya. Dia tak ingin menodai Sakura lebih dari ini.

"Jika ingin aku menyentuhmu lebih jauh, menikahlah denganku Haruno !" Kalimat bernada tegas itu sukses membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan terperangah tak percaya.

 **-000000000-**

 _ **"Menikahlah denganku!"**_

Kalimat itu begitu tegas keluar dari bibir sang Tuan Muda sulung. Kata-katanya yang seolah tanpa ragu, tatap matanya yang menandakan ketulusan membuat Sakura sempat terhenyak tidak percaya.

Menikah? Tidak... dia tidak lagi ingin menikah. Rasa percaya nya pada lelaki telah berada di dasar jurang yang kelam. Kini dia sudah tak percaya lagi pada kata-kata manis kaum penguasa itu.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Itachi. Sebuah senyuman manis yang menggoda. Namun entah mengapa di mata sang Tuan Muda sulung, senyuman itu penuh dengan kegetiran yang nampak dengan sengaja berusaha gadis itu sembunyikan.

"Hubungan seks tidak memerlukan cinta, Tuan Muda Itachi. Yang kau perlukan hanya sedikit gairah... " desah Sakura tepat di telinga. Lidahnya mulai menari di cuping telinga sang Uchiha. Berusaha mengirimkan getar rangsangan di salah satu area sensitive pria tersebut.

"Hubungan itulah yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini, Haruno ..." ujar Itachi dingin. Namun dengan nada yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Sulung Uchiha itu memang terlahir dari hubungan di luar norma yang dijalin Ayahnya saat masih belum memiliki keturunan. Rasa cemas dan tidak sabar menanti buah hati yang tak kunjung datang membuat Fugaku sebagai seorang pewaris klan sebesar Uchiha menjadi kalut. Dan di tengah kekalutan itulah, Fugaku menjalin hubungan terlarang hingga lahirlah Itachi sebagai anak pertamanya.

Tak disangka, beberapa tahun setelah Itachi lahir, Sang istri dinyatakan positif mengandung putra mereka. Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha berbahagia menyambut pewaris Uchiha selanjutnya. Hingga tanpa disadari, terbongkarlah aib Fugaku yang memiliki anak di luar nikah dengan wanita lain.

Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha menentang saat Fugaku membawa Itachi masuk dalam silsilah keluarga. Namun Itachi adalah anak yang sangat baik dan penurut. Dia mampu mengambil hati orang lain untuk menyayanginya. Dia pun sangat cerdas dan berprestasi sehingga mampu diandalkan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin ada anak lain di dunia ini yang bernasib sama denganku. Harus melewati masa kecil dengan bekerja keras menunjukkan bahwa aku pantas menyandang nama sebuah keluarga seperti Uchiha. Bahwa aku pantas menjadi bagian dari klan terhormat ini..."

"Dulu semuanya mencemooh ku sebagai anak haram Uchiha. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, di bawah kaki si anak haram inilah, klan sebesar Uchiha bergantung. Aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan mereka, tapi apa untungnya bagiku? Dendam tidak akan memberikan apapun padamu kecuali rasa sakit..." ujarnya lagi.

Sakura tercenung mendengar setiap kalimat Itachi. Ada kepedihan yang nyata disana. Ada beban yang harus ditanggung pemuda itu bahkan sejak usianya masih belia. Sakura sempat merasa iba dengan apa yang menimpa pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ panjang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik karena aku serius dengan ucapanku..." ujar Itachi lagi, penuh kesungguhan.

 _Sayangnya tidak, Itachi... tidak sekarang. Tidak sebelum adikmu hancur dan jatuh ke kubangan neraka bersamaku. Untuk itu, aku rela mempersembahkan diriku pada kegelapan. Akan kusingkirkan segala cahaya yang mencoba merusak kegelapanku. Jika keberadaanmu hanya mengganggu, kau juga harus kusingkirkan..._

 _ **-000000-**_

Hingar bingar suara dentuman _music house_ itu terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah yang megah dan besar bak istana tersebut. Meski terdengar keras hingga keluar kamar, namun tak ada satu pun yang melarang penghuni kamar tersebut untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tentu saja tidak. Karena itu adalah kamar pribadi milik sang Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan melewati ruangan itu saat akan kembali ke kamarnya. Tergugah asa penasaran, gadis berhelai merah muda itu menempelkan telinganya di pintu besar tersebut.

Dari arah dalam terdengar suara _music house_ bervolume keras ditambah dengan suara erangan dan desahan wanita. Terkadang terdengar juga suara rintihan kenikmatan dan juga tawa puas dari dalam kamar.

Sakura sudah dapat menduganya. Pasti pemuda _raven chicken butt_ itu tengah melakukan pesta seks seperti kebiasannya selama ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis sambil mengetuk pintu.

Seorang wanita yang sudah tak lagi berpakaian lengkap dan hanya menggunakan _underwear_ bagian bawahnya membukakan pintu. Gadis merah muda justru itu melangkah masuk dengan percaya diri.

Sasuke tampak tengah sibuk mengendarai wanita di pembaringannya. Mati-matian Sakura harus menahan rasa jijiknya dengan kelakuan pemuda _raven_ itu. Namun gadis itu lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aaaahhh _Pinky,_ ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi linglung. Tampaknya Tuan Muda bungsu itu berada dalam pengaruh minuman beralkohol,

"Tuan Muda sedang berpesta? Mengapa tidak mengajak saya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat sekaligus sensual yang menggoda. Sasuke jadi memamerkan seringainya mendengar kata-kata menantang gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Dengan tubuh polos tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol yang menyengat.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai helaian merah jambu Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Siapa takut!?" Jawabnya dengan nada menantang.

Baru saja bibir Tuan Muda bungsu itu akan memulai penjelahahannya di wajah Sakura, tiba-tiba sang kakak, Itachi menerobos masuk.

 _BUAAAGHH_

Sulung Uchiha itu melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke arah wajah sang adik hingga Sasuke terjatuh diiringi jeritan para gadis yang tengah menemani sang Uchiha bungsu berpesta seks tersebut.

Itachi langsung menyembunyikan Sakura di balik punggung lebarnya. Seolah menjadi dinding penghalang agar gadis itu tak tersentuh dan tidak melihat perbuatan tidak senonoh di depannya ini.

 _Binggo~_

Hanya perlu satu pesan singkat sebelum dirinya masuk ke ruangan ini sebagai umpan dengan berkata bahwa Sasuke memaksanya ke kamar, Uchiha sulung itu telah melesat bak pahlawan kesiangan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi marah dan saling menantang kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini.

 _Semua berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan…_

-000000-

 **TO BE CONTINUE~**

 **-0000-**

 _ **Hello Readers tertjintah :***_

 _ **Ketemu lagi sama Odes alias BiniCanonnya Itachi. Bosen? Duhhh jangan dong**_ __ _ **kan odes cuma mau nyapa dan membalas kebaikan kalian yang udah meramaikan kolom komentar :D buat silent readers juga makasih :* sesekali nyapa odes dong :P (ngarep)**_

 _ **Okee okee, karena di chap ini odes gak bisa balesin satu-satu komentar kalian, odes akan berusaha menjawabnya secara berbarengan aja.**_

 _ **( Iyapp… Itachi adalah anak di luar nikah Fugaku sama emaknya Itachi a.k.a selingkuhan Fugaku)**_

 _ **(Itachi suka gak sama Sakura? Kagak! Itachi cuma suka sama Odes ) (dibakar) wkwkkwkw**_

 _ **(Sasuke nya kok brengsek? Tapi ntar ending SasuSaku apa ItaSaku? Walaahh, udah kepikiran ending? Odes aja belom mikirin) (disambit)**_

 _ **(Yang nanyain apdetan yang lain, sabar yak :D udah tau antriannya panjang. Tapi pasti diapdet kok ) :***_

 _ **Yang pada naksir dan lope-lope sama My Husbando Itachi, tolong yaahh JANGAN! (Aktifin Amaterasu) wkwkkwkwkw**_

 _ **Pokoknya odes bersyukur punya readers seperti kalian :D**_

 _ **Makasih yaa udah berkenan mampir dan nyapa odes :***_

 _ **Loveyouall :***_

 _ **muuaahhh**_


	5. Chapter 5

**#BeCarefull! -10**

 **Rated M For Lime/Lemon**

 **SasuSakuIta**

 **Naruto punyanya Om Masashi kishimoto**

 **Romance, hurts/comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#WARNING: NC-17, PWP, DLDR! No Copy Paste, Klik Back if this story don't suitable for you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Odes**

 **-00000-**

Gadis itu melangkah pasti menuju sebuah ruangan. Langkahnya terlihat luwes dan tanpa keraguan. Padahal saat itu jam kerja telah usai dan seluruh perusahaan _Taka Corp_ sudah lengang. Namun gadis cantik dengan helaian merah muda itu tampak masih sibuk berada di depan layar komputer yang berada di ruangan sang petinggi Taka. Sakura terlihat serius namun selalu memasang senyum sinis di wajah cantiknya. Jemarinya lincah menari di atas keyboard komputer. Bibirnya tak henti mengumamkan senandung sebuah lagu. Himne kehancuran bagi musuhnya.

Berhasil! Wajahnya kini penuh senyum sumringah yang memikat bak malaikat kematian. Dia berhasil menghapus dan memanipulasi data perusahaan. Tak sulit baginya yang memiliki akses mudah keluar dan masuk dengan jabatannya sebagai sekretaris sang sulung Uchiha.

Gadis itu segera pergi dengan senyum puas di wajah cantiknya. Dia sudah menebar perangkap untuk menjerat sang bungsu Uchiha dalam permainannya.

 _Tunggulah sayang... akan ku bantu kau naik hingga puncak teratas. Sebelum akhirnya akan ku buat kau hancur dan luluh lantak._

 **-0000000-**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ memanjang itu tampak terduduk lemas di ruangannya. Itachi memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Akhir-akhir ini laporan kinerja karyawan dan laporan keuangan perusahaan tampak kacau. Posisi _General Manager_ yang masih dibiarkan kosong tampaknya berpengaruh cukup besar bagi kemunduran perusahaan sekelas _Taka Corp_ ini.

Dia memang belum memilih kandidat pengganti yang sesuai untuk posisi yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Karena Itachi tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa pertimbangan para tetua klan yang disegani di Konoha tetua klan telah menghimbau sulung Uchiha itu untuk tidak memecat Sasuke secara sepihak, dengan pertimbangan posisi sang Uchiha bungsu sebagai anak sah dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Sedangkan posisi Itachi sendiri dalam keluarga hanyalah anak di luar nikah dari Fugaku.

Apa dia harus memberikan kembali posisi strategis itu pada Sasuke? Tapi kinerja bungsu Uchiha itu sangatlah buruk. Bisa dikatakan di bawah standar bahkan. Karena yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanyalah berpesta, minuman keras dan mempermainkan para wanita.

Sakura menepuk pundak atasannya lembut. Saat itu mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan Itachi. Sementara Sai sang bodyguard yang biasanya lekat di sisi sang tuan muda sulung, tampak berjaga di luar ruangan.

"Tidak ada salahnya memberikan posisi itu lagi pada Tuan Muda Sasuke..." ujar Sakura sambil memijat lembut bahu Itachi untuk menenangkan atasannya itu.

"Tapi- kinerja Sasuke..."

"Kita berikan saja kesempatan padanya. Jika masih gagal, Tuan Muda Itachi memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menyingkirkannya..." bujuk Sakura sambil berbisik di telinga.

Itachi tampak menimbang kembali kata-kata gadis merah muda itu. Mungkin saran Sakura ada benarnya juga.

"Akan kupikirkan..." jawab sulung Uchiha itu sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan gadis yang melingkari bahunya.

 _Kau memang polos Tuan Muda Itachi~_

 **-00000-**

Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan, Itachi bersedia mengembalikan posisi dan jabatan adiknya. Pemuda berambut _raven chicken butt_ itu terlihat senang dan penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya posisinya kembali dan itu merupakan langkah awal untuk merebut singgasana pemimpin _Taka Corp_ dari kakak yang dibencinya, Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ini semua pasti karena sekretaris pribadi sang kakak. Karena gadis merah muda itulah, sang kakak menjadi berubah pikiran dan mengembalikan jabatannya.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan. Gadis itu benar benar sesuai dengan tipe wanitanya. Cantik, cerdas dan juga liar di atas ranjang.

Saat gadis cantik itu berjalan ke ruangannya, Sasuke dengan sengaja bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Lalu saat gadis itu masuk, Sasuke langsung menyergap dan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman liar di tengkuk Sakura hingga gadis itu mengelinjang kegelian. Meski jauh di dasar hatinya, gadis itu jijik dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Namun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan perasaan tersebut demi aksi balas dendamnya yang sempurna pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aaaahhh tuan mudaaaa..." rengek Sakura manja. Membuat Sasuke makin gemas dan berhasrat padanya sehingga lupa mereka sekarang sedang berada di kantor dan masih dengan jam kerja.

Sasuke membalik tubuh gadis itu hingga mereka berhadapan. Dlumatnya bibir ranum gadis cantik ini penuh nafsu. Tangannya sendiri sudah meraba liar kesana kemari. Menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh indah gadis merah muda itu.

Sang Uchiha bungsu yang sudah dilanda birahi sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang dia inginkan adalah menuntaskan hasrat kelelakiannya dan membawa gadis ini ke atas pembaringan.

Tiba-tiba gadis merah muda itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat _onyx_ Sasuke membelalak. Itu adalah sebuah pisau lipat. Terlihat baru dan juga sangat tajam.

"Ayooo kita bermain sedikit, Tuan Muda..." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda dan mengacungkan pisau ke arah pemuda raven itu.

 **-000000-**

Gadis itu menggerakkan pisau yang masih tampak baru itu dengan liar. Kesana kemari. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya justru mulai nampak ketakutan meski berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik rupa _stoic_ miliknya.

"Mau apa dengan pisau itu, _Pinky_?!" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang justru tampak sangat menggoda di depannya ini. Setiap kali melihat Sakura, birahi Sasuke selalu merayap naik. Gadis itu sungguh mampu menggoda hasrat kelelakiannya dengan selalu bertingkah berani dan liar.

Mata pisau yang nampak berkilau itu didekatkan ke wajah tampan sang Tuan Muda bungsu. Sasuke tak bergeming meski harus diakui tindakan liar gadis itu nyaris membuat nyalinya ciut juga.

"Ini ? untuk membuat permainan kita lebih menggairahkan, Tuan Muda…" bisik gadis itu tepat di telinga sambil sedikit menggigit daun telinga pemuda tampan itu.

Perlakuan Sakura membuat Sasuke melayang. Hasratnya kembali bangkit. Bahkan lebih menggebu-gebu dibanding sebelumnya. Direngkuhnya kembali tubuh gadis merah jambu itu dalam sebuah pelukan dan dilumatnya ganas bibir serta leher jenjangnya.

Sakura tertawa sinis dalam hati. Jika saja bisa, dia pasti dengan senang hati akan menikam tubuh pemuda yang sedang asyik masyuk bergumul dengan tubuh indahnya dengan pisau yang berada di tangan saat itu juga. Namun belum saatnya dia menusuk sang pemuda dengan belati luka. Sampai saat itu tiba, dia kan rela menjadi boneka seks pemuas hasrat sang bungsu Uchiha.

Tak sabaran Sasuke mulai mempreteli blouse yang dikenakan Sakura. Penjelajahan liar tangan dan bibirnya bergerak semakin ke bawah. Hingga area sensitive gadis merah muda itu terjamah oleh jemarinya. Sakura berpura-pura terangsang dengan perlakuan Sasuke meski sesungguhnya merasakan jijik yang luar biasa.

Pisau di tangan kanannya sengaja dia arahkan ke pipi kiri sang tuan muda bungsu. Mata pisaunya yang tajam langsung menggores tipis pipi sang pemuda tampan berambut raven itu. Meski tipis, namun setetes darah segar segera mengalir dari luka terbuka itu.

Sakura dengan sigap menjilat bekas luka itu. Membuat sensasi lain dalam pergumulan panas mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sensasi liar seperti ini dan ini membuatnya ketagihan.

"Lagi, _Pinky_..!" perintah pemuda tampan itu. Seolah menagih agar Sakura makin liar memperlakukannya. Dan melupakan bahwa kini mereka masih berada di ruangan pribadi Sasuke sebagai _General Manager_ di _Taka Corp_.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Itu panggilan dari Itachi. Mungkin sang Tuan Muda sulung cemas karena sekretaris merah muda nya tak kunjung kembali. Sakura segera menghentikan permainan panas mereka dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

"Kita tunda dulu permainan kita, Tuan Muda..." ucap gadis itu dengan memberikan sang pemuda sebuah kecupan singkat yang terasa manis. Kemudian gadis itu melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah layaknya seorang wanita penggoda.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila _, Pinky_ !" ujar sang bungsu Uchiha dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya.

 **-00000-**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah rumah besar bergaya asri pedesaan yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Rumah itu sungguh besar dan berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya. Seolah menandakan kasta lain sang empunya rumah.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ sepanjang punggung itu tampak melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Diiringi oleh gadis berhelai merah muda dan seorang pria berambut hitam klimis yang berjalan di belakangnya. Langkah pemuda _raven_ itu terlihat tegap, seolah tanpa takut meski rumah ini menyimpan kenangan buruk baginya.

" _Tou-san_ …" Itachi membungkuk hormat saat melihat sosok lelaki tegap berambut _raven_ panjang sepertinya sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Sosok itu segera membalikkan badan saat melihat putra kebanggaannya telah datang.

Fugaku Uchiha tampak sangat senang dengan kedatangan Itachi. Meski dia tahu, sangat sulit bagi Itachi yang lahir dari hubungan terlarangnya untuk bisa diakui sebagai anggota klan Uchiha, namun pemuda itu berhasil membuktikan kemampuannya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Fugaku memeluk Itachi erat. Sambil sesekali mengusap punggung pemuda itu. Seolah sedang menumpahkan segala perasaan pada putra kandung yang tak dianggap oleh klannya ini.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" ujar Fugaku dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa Tou-san..?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti. Ada apa sampai dirinya dipanggil ke ruamh utama klan Uchiha seperti ini.

"Dewan klan akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi penerusku sebagai pewaris klan Uchiha. Kau atau Sasuke,"

"Tentu saja Sasuke yang akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha selanjutnya. Anak haram yang bahkan tak pantas menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini mana mungkin sanggup memikul nama baik Uchiha…" Satu suara bernada tinggi itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu salah satu ruangan. Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita setengah baya yang tampak cantik dalam balutan kimono sutra.

Wajah Mikoto tampak murka dengan kedatangan Itachi. Dihampirinya pemuda _raven_ itu. Langkahnya terlihat marah. Lalu tanpa sebab yang jelas, Mikoto mendaratkan sebuah tamparan pada pemuda dengan helaian _raven_ memanjang sebatas punggung itu.

"Pergi…! PERGI DARI SINI!" usir Mikoto dengan kasar sambil mendorong Itachi hingga pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Sementara Itachi tanpa melawan hanya menundukkan pandangannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar dan juga makian dari Ibu Sasuke ini. Itachi hanya berusaha mengerti perasaan Mikoto yang harus menerima kehadirannyanya pasca kematian Ibu kandungnya tanpa sebab yang belum dapat dijelaskan hingga saat ini. Pasti berat harus menerima anak dari hasil hubungan terlarang sang suami, meski anak itu selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Itachi. Tangannya membentang, berusaha melindungi pemuda itu _. Emerald_ nya menantang _onyx_ sempurna sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Itu bukan sikap yang pantas seorang istri dari pewaris klan sebesar Uchiha, Nyonya…" bisik Sakura sinis tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

 **-00000-**

Sepasang _onyx_ milik sang Nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat berkilat marah. Terlebih saat gadis yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya ini lancang berbicara padanya tanpa aturan.

"Siapa kau? Lancang sekali…" nyalang Mikoto sambil menatap tajam gadis berhelai merah jambu yang tampak berusaha melindungi anak tirinya dari amukan amarahnya itu.

"Saya bukan siapa-siapa… tapi saya tahu apa yang barusan anda lakukan sungguh tidak sepantasnya." tantang Sakura pada sang Nyonya Uchiha. Mikoto mendelik ke arah gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Sungguh berani dan lancang sekali gadis itu bicara tanpa sopan santun padanya.

Tatapan marah Mikoto beralih ke pemuda _raven_ sepanjang punggung yang berada di lindungin gadis itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Itachi, putra dari hubungan terlarang sang suami dengan wanita lain.

"Apa gadis ini kekasihmu?" sinis Mikoto pada pemuda yang hanya tampak diam itu.

Itachi bergerak menurunkan bentangan tangan Sakura. Digenggamnya lembut tangan gadis pemberani itu. Dalam genggamannya itu Itachi bisa merasakan tangan Sakura sudah sedingin es. Setidaknya Itachi tahu bahwa gadis itu pun merasakan hal sama dengannya.

"Yaaa _Kaa-san_. Dia adalah calon istriku…" jawab Itachi lembut sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terperangah tak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda tampan itu barusan.

"Ciihh… _Kaa-san_? Sudah kubilang hentikan sebutan itu padaku! Kau tidak pantas memanggilku seperti itu…" Amuk Mikoto sambil berusaha kembali memukul Itachi , namun kali ini Fugaku sang suami menghalangi tindakan brutalnya.

"Hentikan Mikoto! Hentikan!" titah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto terengah saat sang suami menghalangi tindakannya. Matanya nyalang menatap Itachi dengan kemarahan yang tak terlampiaskan.

Sadar bahwa situasi saat itu tak berpihak padanya, sang nyonya Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah gusar yang menandakan amarahnya yang belum mereda. Sementara Fugaku menatap nanar kepergian istrinya. Sudah 20 tahun sejak kesalahannya hingga berbuah lahirnya Itachi, namun sang istri tak juga mampu menerima kehadiran putranya itu. Meskipun Itachi selalu bersikap baik dan penuh kasih sayang padanya seperti pada Ibu kandung yang tak pernah pemuda itu kenal semenjak lahir.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ , Itachi…" ujar Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak sang putra lembut. Itachi hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Tou-san_ …" jawab Itachi singkat. Fugaku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Terlebih saat melihat tangan sang putra tetap menggenggam erat tangan gadis merah muda itu.

Sementara di ruangan yang lain, Mikoto tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Bunuh saja ! Aku ingin kau melenyapkan anak haram itu untuk selamanya…" ujar sang Nyonya Uchiha itu pada seseorang di seberang telepon dengan raut serius dan nada dingin yang mendominasi percakapan mereka.

 **-00000-**

Langkah pemuda itu terburu. Seolah sesuatu mengejarnya di belakang. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik gadis merah muda yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam yang telah menunggunya. Tangannya masih mengenggam erat tangan gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang Tuan Muda sulung. Wajahnya terlihat tak suka dan segera mengalihkan tatapan _emerald_ nya ke arah jendela.

Itachi tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Lalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat berkerut. Kebiasaan sang Tuan Muda bila sedang berpikir keras..

Sakura, gadis berani ini telah membuat marah sang nyonya Uchiha. Dan Itachi tahu dengan pasti, Ibu dari Sasuke itu takkan semudah ini melepaskan mereka. Pasti ada bahaya yang sedang ditebar istri dari pewaris klan sebesar Uchiha itu.

Dan apapun itu, Itachi tak akan membiarkan Sakura terluka...

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Tuan muda..." akhirnya gadis cantik itu buka suara. Memecah keheningan yang dominan terasa di antara mereka.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Bicara bahwa saya adalah kekasih Tuan muda.. itu tidak sepantasnya..." marah Sakura. _Emerald_ nya dengan berani membelalak dan menantang _onyx_ sempurna milik pemuda raven tampan itu.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku..." Tegas Itachi dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Seolah tak perduli pada ekspresi terkejut dan keberatan Sakura.

"Aku... bukan gadis yang pantas bagimu !" Jerit gadis itu. Tangannya menolak saat tangan Itachi berusaha menggapainya.

Namun Itachi tak menggubris. Tetap digenggamnya tangan gadis merah jambu itu meski sang empunya tampak keberatan.

"Lalu, katakan padaku... Siapa yang pantas bagi anak di luar nikah dari klan ternama itu? Atau... aku memang tak pantas untuk siapapun?" Pertanyaan Itachi sungguh menyentak Sakura.

Jika tak ingat dendamnya untuk menghancurkan Sasuke, dia pasti sudah bahagia saat Itachi menyatakan cinta dan ingin meminangnya. Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia mendapat pendamping sesempurna sang sulung Uchiha. Namun dia sudah tak berhak bahagia. Gadis merah muda itu sudah memutuskan untuk menghapus kata terlarang itu dari hidupnya.

 _Sekalipun harus merangkak dalam jurang neraka, aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam... pada pemuda itu.. pada pemuda yang sudah mengoyak harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita.._

 **-000000-**

Saat tiba di kediaman mereka, Itachi tetap berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Meski enggan, gadis itu tetap menurutinya. Dia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan pada pemuda ini. Atau semua rencananya semula akan hancur berantakan.

Itachi mengantar Sakura sampai di kamarnya. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Sakura lembut sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Istirahatlah... semua akan baik-baik saja..." ujar Itachi pelan. Meski gadis itu tak membalasnya, Itachi tetap menunggu hingga pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Sai... Prioritas mu sekarang adalah mengawal Sakura..." tegas Itachi pada pengawal pribadinya.

"Ta...tapi Tuan Muda..."

"Jalankan saja perintahku. Prioritaskan Sakura! Lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari nyawaku sendiri... " titah sang tuan muda sulung sambil beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

 **-0000-**

Di lain pihak, gadis berhelai merah muda itu mendapat pesan singkat dari sang Tuan Muda bungsu. Isinya adalah untuk pergi ke kamarnya sesegera mungkin. Gadis itu mengerti maksud dari ajakan pemuda _raven chicken butt_ tersebut. Karena itu dia sudah membuat persiapan.

Sasuke telah menunggu di atas ranjang king size miliknya dengan hanya mengenakan kimono tidur. Sungguh penampilan yang sangat sexy dan menggoda dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa lama sekali , _Pinky_?! "Desah Sasuke tak sabar. Dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu. Bibirnya kembali beradu dengan bibir Sakura. Panasnya ciuman mereka menimbulkan decakan erotis di antara keduanya.

Tangan Sasuke mengerayang kesana-kemari ingin mempreteli seluruh pakaian yang melekat ketat di di tubuh indah gadis merah muda itu. Dengan tak sabar dia berusaha mengoyak helaian kain Sakura dengan sigap menahan gerakan sang Tuan Muda bungsu yang sudah dibakar birahi. Dia sengaja memperlambat gerakan agar sang Tuan Muda bungsu hilang kesabaran.

Benar saja, Sasuke tampak enggan menunggu lebih lama dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang. Bagai singa kelaparan yang melihat daging segar, dipermainkannya tubuh polos gadis itu sebagai pemuas nafsu kelelakiannya.

Sakura sendiri, di antara rasa jijik pada pemuda ini, berusaha terlihat menikmati permainan dewasa mereka. Gadis itu mengambil alih kendali permainan saat Sasuke sudah terlihat kelelahan setelah mereguk puncak kenikmatan dunia di atas tubuh indahnya.

Sakura kini berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda yang tampak masih terengah itu tak sadar saat Sakura mengikat kedua tangannya di tepi ranjang.

Pemuda tampan itu baru sadar saat Sakura mengeluarkan pisau. Meski ngeri dengan apa yang akan dilakukan, keliaran Sakura inilah yang membuat Sasuke tergila-gila padanya.

Sakura menjadikan perut bidang Sasuke sebagai alas pemotong jeruk lemon yang dibawanya. Dipotongnya buah itu tepat diatas perut six pack Sasuke. Dan membuat sang tuan muda makin mabuk kepayang saat menghadiahinya ciuman panas dengan rasa lemon.

"Bagaimana? Mau lagi tuan muda?" Tanya Sakura dengan seringai menggodanya. Sasuke langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sekarang... bagaimana kalau pisau ini menembus perut bidangmu?!" tanya gadis merah muda itu dengtan nada sarkastik. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menawan. Bagai malaikat maut yang sudah menemukan mangsanya...

 **-00000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUE~**

 _Haiii haiii.. ketemu lagi sama Odes #NangisdipelukanItachi_

 _Aaiihhh gomen yaahh belom bisa balesan komentar para readers yang baik hati, terimakasih buat doa dan dukungannya selama ini. Buat Guest, hahhaha seneng deh kamyuu masih inget kalo dulu Odes sempat terpuruk begitu_ _kalo Odes nulis lagi emang kenapa? Gak boleh ? aaiiihh, emang kamu siapa kalo Odes boleh nanya? Kalo masih komen pake akun kreditan, mending yaahhh... enyah ajaa_ _hehehhe. Odes gak ngusir loohh :* cuman nyuruh pergi doang :Dv_

 _Peace ahh, terserah kamyuu mau ngemberr apahh, yang jelas Odes gak peduli tuhh_ _kesian yaahh kamu :P_

 _Buat Minna no Readers, maaf jika fict ini masih banyak kekurangan._

 _Tapi setidaknya Odes belajar dari kesampahan ini_

 _Makasih banyak doa dukungan dan semangat kalian_

 _Kalian harta gak ternilai yang menjadi sumber semangat author labil kayak sampah macem odes begini :D_

 _See yaa in next apdet :*_

 _Salam sayang selalu_

 _ **#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**_

 _ **Odes**_


End file.
